


Again and Again

by Vanndabrithe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanndabrithe/pseuds/Vanndabrithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing quite as beautiful and nothing quite as deplorable as falling in love with your best friend. There is nothing quite as rewarding and yet nothing quite as heartbreaking as knowing you felt such a strong adoration for someone and yet to be such a coward as to not be able to breathe a word of it.  There was nothing quite as saddening as loving someone to the point you could lose yourself in your love only to see the other without the same emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything besides research papers in the past four years; so please forgive me if the quality of this piece is sub-par.

At first it was only a slow and harmless stream of feeling that flowed into Takumi’s heart. It was warm and loving, familiar in its sentiments and comforting like family. It came with sunshine that eagerly kissed him all over with hints of illuminating him like the sun; it came with skies the bluest of blues and winds that played with his hair whispering in his ear of those emotions he kept unvoiced. It was the soft swaying blades of the emerald at his feet in the rolling meadow in bloom, sprinkled with flowers in hues of pinks and yellows. There was nothing dangerous about his feelings it was only natural after all, it was normal to feel gratitude and comradery to those who he had once fought side by side.

It was at some point, Takumi himself could not pin point the time exactly, he had seen it as a sort of gradual event that had happened without meaning too. If Takumi was being honest with himself he would admit to loving his best friend. He was quite certain that he did not love him in the same way that he loved his siblings, no he didn’t just love him; he was in love with him.

Whenever he saw Leo he felt he an almost overwhelming happiness the he could barely contain. It babbled sweet nothings in his head, telling him that he was blessed with loving Leo; how deeply he loved him and how much he meant to him, how he felt safe being close to him. Leo was a security blanket he had come to need. He was his constant that kept him sane in a world that felt inclined to drive him mad.

His face slowly grew warmer as he felt an unfamiliar little smile settle over his face radiating the overwhelming love that he felt. There weren’t any butterflies in his stomach much to his delight, it felt nothing like the way love was described in the books he had ever read. In fact it was better, it was better in every sense of the word as he felt lighter than air, more radiant than water, and as brilliant as the sunshine he loved so much. He felt that when Leo was around he could conquer any obstacle as long as he had him.

Thinking about Leo made his smile widen as he looked down at his hands and wondered what his hands would feel like. Probably soft and smooth, the exact opposite of his own calloused hands. Maybe not entirely, he knew that Leo could wield a sword, not as fluidly as their older brothers, and not as confident either; but none the less he was curious.  Would there be any paper cuts or maybe small scars? What would his lips feel like? Would they be chapped or smooth? Dry or wet? What would he taste like? There were too many questions in his head and not enough answers to them.

“Takumi,” Leo spoke not looking up from his book. Takumi forgot that Leo was in the room and hummed slightly not looking up from his own hands out of shame.

 “Niles informed me there would be a meteor shower tonight. Would you care to join me? Otherwise I will more likely than not have to suffer through Odin and Niles bickering, if you are there maybe they will cease their banter and move a ways off,” he explained as he quietly shut his book and pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration before settling them atop his book.

Takumi looked up and forgot how to breathe. Leo was stunning. There was nothing more picturesque than Leo sitting in his chair without his armor, legs crossed, book in lap with hands neatly folded on top and a bemused smile on his lips as he stared at Takumi. He was relaxed and comfortable in his presence, the bags under his eyes from constant stress and little sleep seemed to weigh a little less when he smiled. Stress lines around his eye crinkled in amusement as he was no doubt thinking of the antics Niles and Odin were no doubt planning for the night. Candlelight only made him that much beautiful as well, but the silver starlight made him shine in the dark the brightest. 

“Why not, it’s not like I have anything better to do besides finish reading my book or accompanying the most pompous and annoying person I know,” he teased as he flicked his ponytail from his shoulder to his back.

“Are you sure you would rather be all alone by yourself than around me? Seeing as you are indeed the most annoying person I have the misfortune to know,” he smirked, “on occasion however you are tolerable.”

 “Ha, ha, ha.” Takumi laughed dryly, “You think you’re so funny.”

“Naturally.”

“So when are we going to go to see the meteors?”

“We can go now, though I don’t know where we’ll be sitting but I’m certain we’ll find a spot.”

It was a moonless night as they walked down the castle. Rustling leaves sang as the wind lightly danced with them in a song that only they knew. The soft sound of footsteps rang out in night, as the rest of the inhabitants kept indoors tending to their own business. Soft light from the illuminated corridor cast their flickering shadows around them, giving away at the night’s darkness.

When they were finally outside, at such a distance that the castle was merely a dark outline against the already dark surroundings did they stop and look around. Odin and Niles were nowhere in sight, which at this point Takumi did not know if it was a blessing or a curse. They had made it to a small grassless meadow some ways off from the castle. They sat down and looked upwards neither saying a word as they waited for the streams of light to come raining down.

There was fondness in Takumi’s eyes as he looked over to his best friend. This was the person that he would willing give his life his for. He would give him anything in his power to make him happy. He couldn’t keep his thoughts off of Leo try as he might. He was so close he could feel the warmth radiating from his body as they sat on the cold floor looking towards the small lights in the sky. He could see their twinkling light reflect in Leo’s eyes as he looked up expectantly as he willed the night to light up.

“They won’t magically appear just because you don’t want to wait you know,” he spoke quietly as scooted closer to the other for warmth. Despite it being late summer the nights had gradually begun to get cooler in anticipation for autumn.

“What makes you say that? I’m not willing them to appear just because I know _someone_ who is impatient and I would like them to stop talking.” Leo asked as he looked over at the smaller one of the two.

“Rude,” He scoffed.” You’re looking up like you want the sky to light up this very instant.” He shrugged a little before looking up at the other, “and well that’s not how these types of things work you know.” 

Takumi wanted to touch him. He wanted to know what he would feel like rather than spend more time imagining and wondering what it would be like. He wanted to hold him close, to feel his heart beat with his own. To know in intimacy ever crevice, ridge, bump, and every inch of skin that was Leo. He wanted desperately to be able to touch, hold, and kiss the man he loved; but that in of itself was an unsurmountable task.

He bit his tongue as his heart lurched forward. He was insecure, scared of his feelings. He was a coward. He wanted Leo but he was too scared to say anything, the threat of losing such a close friend was daunting. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as he looked away, he wanted so badly to act on his feelings but he knew better to than assume anything. There was no way he could act on his feelings, he had to hold them back. Acting on feelings, was something he had learnt was not exactly the best route to go about, if anything with something so dear to him on the line it would only cause destruction.

There was a possibility that Leo didn’t love him. There was a possibly that he didn’t want to be held by him in the same way he wanted to hold him, tenderly and firm with hopes that his love would reach him. There was a possibility that he did not want to be known in the same way. However, there was always a possibility that it could be entirely different as well. Leo could love him with his entire being and wish to say the same heartfelt words. Tender kisses could be exchanged with love as laughter rattled their bodies in sheer excitement of their emotions. Leo could embrace him and never let him go. He would always be there for him, through thick and thin, there better or worse, through the darkest of times and the best of time: they could be together for the rest of their lives…and possibly even after that.

Hope swelled in Takumi’s chest threatening to suffocate him in his new found joy. It sang and ached to be set free, it yearned for the freedom that was so close he could almost feel it. He could be Leo’s sun. He could be his sunlight on the darkest of days. He could be the very air he breathed. The rock that anchored him to the Earth. His home that would always wait for him with open arms and embrace him in warm arms when he came back. He could be his everything.

 There is nothing quite as beautiful and nothing quite as deplorable as falling in love with your best friend, he thought. There is nothing quite as rewarding and yet nothing quite as heartbreaking as knowing you felt such a strong adoration for someone and yet to be such a coward as to not be able to breathe a word of it.  There was nothing quite as saddening as loving someone to the point you could lose yourself in your love only to see the other without the same emotion.

“Did you see it!?!” Leo cried out excitedly as he tugged on Takumi’s sleeve excitedly.

It was knowing that he was the closest person to Leo and yet- in the not so distant future someone else could and would surpass him. It was knowing that no matter how happy Leo was to see him or how much Leo said that he missed him, he would never see Takumi as he saw him.

“I missed it.”

It was the same bittersweet feeling of feeling lighter than air when Leo smiled at him and then feeling as though he was asphyxiating when Leo smiled that rare smile at someone else. It was knowing that Leo was so close and yet so far out of reach - that no matter how much Takumi wanted to he could never touch him.

“Pay attention to the northeast and you’ll see one, but that one was rather large. I don’t think-“he pointed in the direction before he pointed just a few centimeters to the left “Did you see that one right there!?!” he exclaimed animatedly.

Takumi followed Leo’s finger and caught sight of a few stray and faint ones zipping by. They were beautiful and mesmerizing in their fleeting existence. Delicate but strong, so sure of themselves in their only moments of brightness.

“They’re beautiful.” He breathed out as he leaned backwards and placed his hands behind him.

It was knowing that Leo was going to always be right there next to him. It was knowing that if Leo ever found out, he may never be able to be near him again.

“I’d forgotten how beautiful they were, it’s been so long since I’ve appreciated how the sky is so beautiful.”

It was knowing that Leo thought the world of him, but he would never be able to _be_ his world. Takumi was stuck in a one sided love and there was no way he was going to be able to stop. He was in to deep and no matter how hard he struggled to free himself, he would never have the will to truly break free.

“Leo?” He asked quietly as he looked over at the other illuminated in dim starlight. He was so gorgeous he had forgotten what he was going to say next.

“Yes?”

 “What do you- no never mind pretend that I didn’t say anything,” he mumbled as he looked away and onto the sky.

 “Takumi, if it were nothing which is most defiantly not the case, you wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. You can tell me anything you know, you’re the dearest friend I have and I’d like to believe that the reversal is also true. I hope that after all we have been through you find it in yourself to trust me with whatever dilemma you have.” He inched closer and gods Takumi would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to lean in and kiss Leo.

“I- I,” he stuttered as his heart caught in his throat. “I just wanted to tell you that I-,” he paused as he lost heart and tried to back out.

“What do you want to tell me Takumi? I trust you aren’t ill or dying in some relative short time.” Leo spoke as he lightly jostled the other boys shoulder.

“Well- to be perfectly honest I,” he paused and took a shaky breath. His heart was screaming for him to continue to say what we wanted so desperately to say, but a smaller and much quieter voice ushered him to stop. To stop while he was ahead, it whispered, to keep the beautiful friendship he had with the other prince. If he let it slip that he was harboring feelings, those of the romantic kind for the other, the other would surely no doubt grow to hate him.  

What wouldn’t there be to hate about someone like him? He was no doubt a disgusting and horrible creature that was perverted in some irreparable fashion. How could anyone grow fond of him much less love him? His family didn’t count – for the most part they would no doubt shun him if they ever found out. Ryouma, so proud and tradition would probably be disgusted and outright furious with the fact that his younger brother brought such a dishonor and terrible image to the royal family; he’d be lucky to live but would most likely than not be banished from the castle. Hinoka, as head strong as she was, would surely be adamant that he hadn’t found the right woman yet- that maybe she was of a lower birth and they simply had not met, but that he was inheritably wrong for feeling the way he was.  Sakura though, she might be different, slightly disappointed but no less loving than before, after all regardless of who  he loved.

“Takumi? Are you feeling alright you don’t seem like you’re well.” Leo stated as he put his hand on Takumi’s shoulder. “Have you not being feeling well as of late? You seemed fine to me earlier but then again these things can come on without warning.”

Takumi leaned into his touch, hoping that Leo wouldn’t mind and would keep him close. How he yearned for the other prince to embrace him the way lovers held each other. He wanted to be touched by him, he wanted him close so when a hand was lightly pressed onto his forehead he greedily took it.

“You’re shivering but you’re not feeling feverish either, please do tell what is wrong because I certainly take no joy in seeing you in pain. Takumi, please talk to me. You seem like you’re on the verge of tears,” he spoke as he squeezed his shoulder in some resemblance of comfort.

It was true he did want to cry, his heart was breaking and he knew he was too far in to ever come back out. The stories he had read of love had not explained what excruciating pain he would be in. It was not a happily ever after ending. The stories that he had read had never spoken, nor whispered in the faintest that love was also pain.

 It was the type of pain that lingered in his mind and consumed him until he felt himself wither away. Then when he thought he was beginning to heal and feel alive again, something small would set him off again and he would come crashing down all over again. Throughout all that pain, all the torture, and all of the suffering, he was still functioning physically. He was alive and forced to continue living, when all he felt like doing was dying.

And yet- he couldn’t stop. He was breaking apart, he would be haunted by the memory as he pieced himself back together. But he couldn’t stop, it was hurting and healing him in an endless vicious cycle.

Love was living through the pain.

Takumi could feel the stinging in his eyes. He could cry all he wanted but that would not solve his problem. He was doomed for heartbreak, he was doomed from the start and he had known it. He felt his shoulders start to shake as he cried, as he accepted his fate.   

He felt as he was gathered into Leo’s arms as he cried. “Please, Takumi tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like seeing you this way. I want to help you. I want to know why you’re like this so please talk to me. I care for you too much to be able to stand being on the sidelines while you’re suffering. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it though, I just want you to say that you’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Takumi mumbled over and over again. “I’m sorry I’m like this, but I can’t help it.” He choked out as he curled into himself.

“There’s no need to apologize, just tell me what’s bothering you. We can work it out together if you’d like-“ he was cut off by a particularly loud sob wrenching itself from Takumi. “Please, it hurts seeing you like his,” his own voice weak as he encircled Takumi’s shaking frame with his arms.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m terrible. But I – I can’t tell you,” he cried as he leaned into Leo. “I wish I could but I can’t.”

“Why can’t you? I am no one to judge you and no matter what the problem is,” he lowered his voice to merely a whisper, ”Takumi you and I are friends before anything. We’ve been through so much that I doubt there is much that our friendship cannot with stand.” Leo tried to reassure.

Takumi froze and wriggled his way out of Leo’s arms. “That’s the problem. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do you dislike being my friend? I was sure that you didn’t-“ Leo’s voice sounded hurt, betrayed, and possibly something else that Takumi couldn’t quite name.

“Shut up I don’t want to hear it! You’re wrong about that. You’re wrong about everything!” he yelled as he pushed Leo away. He stood quickly and made to leave.

Anger welled up inside of Leo but he refused to let his emotions take hold of his actions. “Not until you tell me why. I demand that you explain yourself and your foolish rationalization of why I’m wrong. That’s the least you can do.” He asked as he stepped closer to Takumi who was stepping back.

“I’m leaving.”

“Takumi.”

“I’ll be gone by morning.”

“You’re a coward.”

“I know.” He cried as he turned to glare at Leo. “It’s part of why I need to leave. You don’t deserve a coward.”

“Why can’t you just tell me what’s been bothering you? I can help, at least I can try or I can see who can help-“

“No, if anything,” Takumi drew a shaky breath as he glanced up at the sky. “I don’t think I can ask anything of you anymore. You’re- “he stopped as he squeezed his eyes shut, _too precious for me to lose completely_ he couldn’t finish.

“You can request anything from me, just please don’t leave. I’ve lost so much all ready, please don’t do this to me. I couldn’t bear losing my best friend too.” Leo responded weakly as he approached Takumi.

Those words stung. Friends. They were friends and that would be all they would ever be. He could never call Leo his lover, never hold him like he wanted him, and never love him with all his heart. He was going to drown in his emotions by himself never to speak a word to anyone for the fear of being judged as disgusting for loving who he did. He was a sickened with himself, he had allowed himself to live in the delusion that anyone, and especially Leo of all people, would ever come to love him for himself. He would never be good enough to be loved by anyone. He was an idiot to believe in a delusion in which he was good enough to be by the person he loved the most.

Leo held out his arms, asking for permission to hug the other but was only greeted by sobbing to which he hugged Takumi anyway. Takumi was hurting emotionally and in turn it hurt him too. Here was the boy that Leo was in love with, who he loved beyond all reason and logic and he was powerless to do anything to help. He would give anything to take the pain away and to see the other smile. Takumi was his sunlight that he had found all on his own.

He was in love with his best friend and there were few logical and acceptable explanations to justify hiding his emotions. It wasn’t all that unwarranted, after all love was founded on trust, Takumi had proven himself trustworthy time and time again. It was the close comradery that they had felt while they were fighting in the war, it was how similar they were to each other. How they had shown their vulnerabilities to each other after a particularly tough battle: all of their insecurities of never being able to compare to those who casted the giant shadows in which they lived in, all of their doubts and their emotional scars. All of it was on display that night.

Oh how he contemplated confessing his well-guarded sentiments to Takumi, if not for his own piece of mind but for the hope that maybe, just maybe Takumi loved him the same way. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to be able to finally tell the other his feelings. It was however, the courage to finally speak those words that he lacked. He had yet to build up enough courage to say anything of his feelings and he had to bide his time until then and now was a good of a time as ever.

How often he had dreamt of holding Takumi close, of kissing his face, of being able to run his fingers though his hair. Dreaming of being able to lose himself in those amber eyes that shone with ferocity but hid themselves behind many walls; being able to be a pillar of strength and warmth for him when his demons reared and threatened to suffocate him, he could teach him how to cope and how to heal. How often how he dreamt of loving Takumi until the other never doubted, even for a split second that he was loved.

Leo knew that if he told Takumi of his feelings, the other would not believe him. He knew that Takumi felt he was unworthy of being loved, he knew that all too well in his heart as well. He too felt, at times, that he too was never going to be worth loving. He was tainted with the blood of the innocent he had slaughtered and tortured during his father’s reign, secrets he hid in the darkest parts of his heart hoping that they would never surface and haunt him. He was never going to be as noble, selfless and brave as Xander, nor as strong, caring, and steadfast as Camila, or optimistic and loyal, as Elise; he felt he would never amount to much in comparison to his siblings.

It had taken him months to rationalize his thoughts, he was himself and there would be no need to be like anyone else, he was his own person and that was all there was too it. No matter how he longed to be like the others, he was who he was and at best he could adapt some of the qualities he admired and implement them into his character. He was severely flawed and he knew it; it pained him to think that those flaws made him a lesser man. No matter how much he worked at it he knew that the rational explanation was that everyone was flawed and that there was no harm in it. None the less emotionally, he could not help but feel inferior to those around him, no matter how irrational it was.

Takumi couldn’t bring himself to speak. He felt safe and protected in Leo’s arms, nothing could hurt him from the outside it was only his demons that could crawl up and try and cause harm. It was those demons that were stopping them from being together. He was coward through and through, not being able to tell Leo what he so desperately wanted to tell him, then it struck him: Leo deserved better than him. That was it. That was his way out, he would never be enough for the Nohrian prince.

 Takumi desperately wanted to stay in Leo’s arms and just pretend that for once he could be special to someone. That at long last he could become meaningful to some, for who he was despite his shortcomings. He could live in a delusion of love and meaning before he returned to the cold reality that he simply would never be enough for anyone.

“Takumi, please, tell me what’s wrong.” Leo finally spoke breaking the silence. He held Takumi tighter in his embrace. “I promise that no matter what the problem is I will not judge you to be anything lesser than an equal.”

There was so many things that Takumi wanted to tell Leo, as he clung to him in that instant. His feelings for him, his insecurities, his rationalizations and his realizations, he wanted to say them all to Leo but he simply couldn’t tell his feelings of longing. “Leo I’m never going to be good enough.” he whispered quietly.

Leo placed his cheek on top the shorter prince’s head. “I thought as much. But you’re enough, you’ve always been enough Takumi,” he pressed his cheek closer to the other as he wounded his arm even tighter.

Takumi sank further into the comfort of Leo, this was his only chance to be this close to the other without the most terrible outcome possible, outright rejection. It was likely that he was never going to have any other chance to ever be held like this again and he wanted to appreciate the warmth of the embrace. He was conflicted of wanting to stay in Leo’s embrace and pretend that it was reality that he was wanted, or face the harsh reality that was the fact that Leo was most likely than not doing this out of friendship and not love. He buried his face into Leo’s chest and pretended, if just for a moment, that he was truly loved.

Felling Takumi burring his face into his chest, Leo knew what had to be done. Consequences be damn, he had to tell the other he was loved. There were many reason why he knew that he shouldn’t be confessing his feelings now of all times, but it hurt to see Takumi like this. He never wanted to see Takumi break this way ever again. Without meaning too he squeezed the man in his arms a little tighter, as if to bring the other closer to his heart.

Takumi let himself cry harder as Leo pulled him in closer, this wasn’t right but it felt so nice to be loved. It was nice pretending that he was worthy of another’s love even when he knew his feelings were not reciprocated. Even if it were for a few moments, it was the best Takumi felt he would have in his life.

“Takumi,” Leo spoke quietly as he gently patted the other’s head. “It’s okay, you’re with me and I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise, I- I mean we- can work through everything together.” He paused as he felt Takumi quiet down in his embrace. Taking a deep breath and pulling away just slightly to look Takumi in the eye as he smiled.  

“Takumi, you’re more special than you realize; you mean everything to me and I simply could not bear losing you.  To me, you mean the world and so much more, that simple words cannot suffice to show you how much I care for you. You’re beautiful, handsome, charming, intelligent, a hard worker, and so much more. I cannot tell you how much, from the very bottom of my heart, I love you. It’s been so long that I cannot recall for exactly how long I have loved you, but simply that it is so. Takumi if you will allow me, please let me stand by your side from now on. It would mean the world to me, to be the one you turn to when you cannot stand on your own, when you feel like the world is against you. I love you Takumi, and I always will no matter what you do. Take my hand, please, everything and anything you desire of me, it’s all yours. All I ask is that you stay with me, because I’ve fallen so helplessly in love with you that I cannot imagine my life without you.”

“But I’m unlovable. I’m atrocious and disgusting. I don’t know how you could ever love someone like me when,” he sucked in a shaky breath, “you deserve so much better than me Leo. You don’t need someone who is constantly doubting themselves, hating who they are, and completely flawed like me.” Takumi finished his voice merely above a whisper, but he felt like he was shouting.

“I love everything about you. I’ve seen you for who you are, and I love everything I have seen. I’ve seen how far you have come along to be the person that you are today and I cannot be more proud of you for it. Takumi, I love you and I will never stop so please, I’m begging you to allow me to love you in the way I have yearned to for so long.”

“I’m dreaming aren’t I? Gods, am I pathetic, I’m dreaming that you love me back. I’ve waited so long to hear you say that and I’ve finally heard it, but it’s not real. I love you Leo, I love you so much and I’ll treasure this delusion of mine for the rest of my life. The one I love, loves me back and I couldn’t be happier.” He felt tears spilling once more as he grabbed one of Leo’s hands between his and brought it to his cheek.

Leo caressed Takumi’s cheek with his hand and with his other he pulled Takumi closer and kissed him.

“This is not a delusion Takumi. I mean it. I love you and I swear on my honor that I will love you for as long as you allow me too. I love you, and if I must say it again and again I will say it until there is no doubt that I love you.” He spoke in between kisses.

“Then if this isn’t a dream or a delusion it’s really happening then? You really love me?” he asked bewildered. “You actually, truly love me?”

“I love you Takumi. I’ve loved you for so long.”

 “Leo, I love you. I love you so much. I was so scared that you didn’t like me back and it was terrifying knowing that if you didn’t you’d probably stop being my friend. I didn’t want that, I never want you to leave me. I kept telling myself that it was enough just to be your friend, that being close to you had to be enough. It hurt trying to reason with myself that you’d find someone you loved and you’d marry and be happy and that I’d always be in love with you. I didn’t want that, I wanted to be so much more than that to you. I wanted to be your everything, and now it’s come true. I love you Leo. I’m sorry I’m broken and damaged but if you will have me I promise to love you forever, because I love you more than you could ever possibly know.”

They kissed again and again in between ‘I love you’s, under the starlit sky until they no longer felt the urge to close the space between themselves. They were content with being held by each other as they thought of the possibilities that awaited them. Finally, they would know happiness in each other as they moved forward in life. Their demons would always be with them, but they’d learn to cope and to find ways in which they would be tamed. For the sake of each other they would make everything work.

The words that had been spoken had found their way into Takumi’s heart as they lodge themselves there as they healed him. The walls he had built to protect his emotions and himself slowly crumbed under Leo’s love. He was enough for Leo, he loved and was loved in return and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this work so many times that I just gave up and went with the last draft; simply because it was so emotionally draining and I just couldn't do it anymore. Any critiques are appreciated as I do hope to slowly get back into writing, more and more frequently as time progresses. I'm also on Tumblr under the same name if you'd like to drop by and give me tips or pointers or if you have questions about this piece.


End file.
